Je T'aime, Paris
by Seiferre Quintesce
Summary: In all honesty, France hates the English language and all that it entails. But there are some times when China can convince him to appreciate it.


**JE T'AIME, PARIS**_  
_By: Seiferre Quintesce / 2o12

**RATING:** T  
**PAIRING(S):** France/China [Frina, Gastronomy Pair]  
**GENRE(S):** Romance  
**WARNING(S):** Odd things that people of this generation may not recognize, and China's potty mouth.  
**COMMENTS?:** Yes, please. R&R to your heart's desire. I'll love you for it.  
**CONTESTS: **None right now.  
**DEDICATIONS: **To Melissa, because I love her very very much x3.**  
DISCLAIMER:** 'Axis Powers Hetalia' is © Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own it, or the characters, and only claim any non-canon characters as my own. This piece of fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, bearing no intent for profit or gain.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Once again, a piece of random fluff for the burgeoning Frina community. France and China are married in this one, although how far along in their marriage they are is up to the reader. No, I don't own the song. As always, if you'd like a personal reply to your review (i.e., an answer to a question or something), you can feel free to send me a message.

**TODAY'S FOOTNOTES INCLUDE: **Just a quick note :3

* * *

"You know, your English lessons are progressing very well."

From the other side of the table, France looked sourly at his husband. The only reason he had considered taking up the language in the first place was because his family continually pestered him about it. He was perfectly capable of understanding the various insults that England slung at him, thanks very much, and if he had his way, that would be the only English he ever needed to hear.

Unfortunately, China felt differently. France had been coerced – read: forced – into weekly oral and written classes courtesy of his oh-so-loving family. Despite the fact that he had been learning for months now and China was more than willing to 'improvise' the lesson plans (Which had resulted in more than a few sleepless nights for the children), the Nation still despised the language and made attempts to avoid using it at all costs.

The Chinese man sighed and shook his head, shuffling a few worksheets he had printed out and placing them neatly at his right hand side. "Honestly France, don't you think learning English could be useful? Think of how shocked Arthur will be when he hears you call him a cock-sucking limey in his own language. It might actually shut him up for a change."

"Oh, nothing will shut that man up except a cup of tea or a bottle of brandy." Pouted the Frenchman as he folded his arms. "And even then it is a shot in the dark. _Por quoi, Chine?_ Why must I learn this abhorrent language? It is irksome and completely nonsensical. There is nothing beautiful about it."

"There is beauty in everything." China returned, his tone mild. "Weren't you the one who told me that?"

France wrinkled his nose at him.

"_Oui_, I did. But England does not count. He is a mindless, scone-eating delinquent."

Quirking an eyebrow, the Asian man stood and thumbed through his iPhone as he made his way to the mantelpiece. A smooth jazz number poured from the speakers as he plugged the phone into the jack and offered his lover a hand and an affectionate smile. France, too, lifted a brow.

"Chine, what are you - "

"I feel like dancing." His smile only widened when France stepped forward and placed his hand in the smaller man's, not sure where the sudden turn of events was going to take him or what it had to do with their conversation at all. China was never one to leave such things hanging.

"But - "

"I want to show you that English can be beautiful too. That it can give things meaning just as well as any language can. Now come here. Alright, now…"

They had danced like this before. Many times, as a matter of fact, when France's chateau was unavailable to them and they didn't feel like going out. They would move the coffee table and twirl around in China's living room, occasionally bumping into various pieces of furniture and laughing all the way. It was always a thrill to be held like this, to finally have found someone who enjoyed expressing affection with his body in a way that was as innocent as it could be sensual. France began a slow step around the room and his lover followed, the fluidity of their movement only slightly hindered when China leaned up to kiss him.

And then he began to sing.

"I love Paris in the springtime…"

"Chine?"

He merely smirked and leaned up to croon in his ear. "I love Paris in the fall…"

France's heart quickened as he spun China out and tugged him back in, slowly translating the words as they moved. What was his husband up to…

"I love Paris in the winter, when it drizzles… I love Paris in the summer, when it sizzles…"

France was slightly distracted by the way that the other man danced; hips swaying, eyes glowing, the way the warmth seeped from him as their bodies pressed together and he secured his arm around his waist. It was all so enchanting, drawing him in until he could barely focus on putting one foot in front of the other. He gulped, feeling the lump in his throat grow with each passing second as he gazed down at the man in his arms.

"I love Paris every moment. Every moment of the year… I love Paris. Why, oh why, do I love Paris? Because my love is here."

"Oh, Chine…" he pressed his face into the Asian man's hair to hide his blush and a small smile that was tugging at his lips. Perhaps he did not enjoy the English language, but he had always been a sucker for romance. When China created moments like these, an occurrence so rare that it still managed to catch him off guard, he always seemed to be swept away by the simple and elegant way that the man displayed his affections.

He missed the warmth of him when China pulled away, but he merely looked up at him through his lashes before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his forehead, breath tickling as he spoke against the skin there.

"I love Paris every moment…"

They were stopped now, embracing each other in the middle of the living room with France's breathing rendered uneven and China trailing a soft caress down one cheek as he continued to sing.

"Every moment of the year…"

One of his hands reached for France's free hand, twining their fingers together and bringing it to rest between them against the taller man's heart. His mouth had finally found a resting place as their foreheads pressed against each other and the smaller man gazed up into his eyes, gleaming golden in the evening light. Each spoken word brushed against his lips and made him shiver.

"I love Paris. Why, oh why, do I love Paris?"

They grinned at each other – one blushing and shy, the other mischievous – until the Chinese man finally wrapped his free arm around him and brought him down for a proper kiss. By the time they pulled away, the line had passed, but they were too wrapped up in each other to care.

"Why have I never heard this song before?" mumbled France, his fingers tangling in the other's ponytail. "it is… Not bad. By English standards, anyway."

"You have. You've just never paid attention to it because you couldn't understand it. America always plays songs like these for every Nation when he hosts World Conferences and meetings."

The Frenchman nodded slowly as he closed his eyes and inhaled his lover's scent, swaying with him to the rhythm of a new song. Of course it would have to be America who introduced such a song to China; it didn't sound like something that would typically be included in his collection. Well, he supposed, he could appreciate the language when it was presented to him like this. Sometimes.

"Well." China lifted his head from its position against his chest, smiling a little bit as he gathered the papers he had previously abandoned. "I'd better clean up before dinner."

"…Chine?" France bit his lip and stuffed his hands in his pockets, eyeing the mantelpiece and the small makeshift radio that sat upon it.

"Yes, Gui?"

"_S'il vous plait,_ before you go… Can you sing it for me again?"

* * *

**FOOTNOTES:** It's true that France cannot speak English, as stated in Volume 2 of the manga. The version I used to write this was sung by Frank Sinatra. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
